


And the one where most of pack wound up being textually active. Most of them.

by Leafontehwind



Series: Are we all just stumbling along until we get this right? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings of Insignificance, Feels, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Violence, bonding with new members of their group, text messages are the way to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafontehwind/pseuds/Leafontehwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright ladies and gents, second part of the series is up! Apparently each part is growing exponentially and there will be more then just Stiles in the next bit. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave thoughts or kudos when you're done reading!! I appreciate it. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	And the one where most of pack wound up being textually active. Most of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright ladies and gents, second part of the series is up! Apparently each part is growing exponentially and there will be more then just Stiles in the next bit. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave thoughts or kudos when you're done reading!! I appreciate it. Thank you!

Surprisingly, he didn’t have to wait long for his first response. Honestly, Stiles hadn’t actually thought he would get a reply until tomorrow or even the day after since they were probably in the thick of it with... whatever. He definitely didn’t think that he would get a reply only a couple minutes later, startling him out of his own thoughts. The first text, of course, predictably was from Scott. His best friend wasn’t as predictable as he used to be, but the fact that he was the first one to even bother to text him was a small comfort. It was nice. It made him feel wanted, still a part of his life no matter what changed. They were still best friends, first and foremost.

From: Scott  
 _sorry!!!!!! got caught up in tracking the pack at large but we have some leads_

From: Scott  
 _you know i appreciate you man, if anything goes down youre the first to know_

From: Scott  
 _ps youre my bro no matter what_

That made him smile. Okay, he was dorky enough to smile about it. It was his best friend so, you know, c’mon. At least Scott, even for the potato that he was knew that he should have taken Stiles’ little textual outburst seriously. Even with the pining for Allison, the two-timing for the Argents (which, seriously, what in the freaking hell?), Scott still knew how to deal with his best friend. And okay, Stiles would be lying if he said that he didn’t have a faint blush coloring his cheeks after that. Whatever. Was it still a mancrush if it was your best friend and it was a mutual concession of platonic love and understanding no matter what? Whatever it was, it was pretty damn awesome.

 

From: Stiles  
 _Same here. On the whole bro thing. Obviously. Either way, drop in a line now and then to let me know you’re not dead in a wolfsbane circled ditch thing. Or whatever._

From: Stiles  
 _PS: I still need my box set of X-Men back. Like...ASAP. Serious mutant rewatching needs to be going on here Scott and you’re totally blocking it like the jerkface you are. Oh! And Boondock Saints. Seriously. I should start charging you._

From: Scott  
 _kk. tomorrow will bring dvds and we can hang..?_

From: Stiles  
 _Well, I’m not sure. Let me check my date book... oh, wait. I see an opening for pretty much the foreseeable future. So, yes. Just show up any time after 11. I know how much you love to sleep in._

Okay. So that was good. Scott was alive and still had the use of both of his thumbs. Cause that would suck,imagine the amount of sucking that would happen if you lost the capacity for using both of your thumbs? Typing would be a nightmare. Would they make prosethic thumbs for him or was that like not a thing? He’d have to Google that later. The more you know, right?

But anyway. Okay, good. Scott apologized and they were still good. At least Scott knew what was going on and how he felt, right? Usually when he got angry and went out on a whim, it backfired. Maybe this was like a sign. A turn around. Maybe God or Buddha or some other omniscient god-like figure was throwing him a freaking bone for once. Sorry for all the horrible crap in your life Stiles, really, my bad.

He was about to send off one more text to Scott when another message came through.

From: Isaac  
 _I’m sorry if you felt left out. Derek... All of us thought it was for the best. No one wants to see you get hurt._

From: Isaac  
 _There will be a pack meeting tomorrow or the day after. Once we’re all recovered. Scott or I will let you know._

Okay, wasn’t sure what to feel about Isaac for pretty much ever. Sure, his dad had been an asshole with a capital A but it didn’t stop Stiles from feeling like the beta was trying to steal his best friend from forever. Well, okay. Maybe Isaac wasn’t all bad. He wasn’t a total douche bag and aside from those first few months or so... But maybe he could just let it go since even Scott hadn’t been himself soon after the bite.

So, okay. Isaac was cool, they could keep him. 

From: Stiles  
 _Thanks man._

Stiles paused for a minute, thinking that maybe he should add to the text. Cause, c’mon, if Stiles wasn’t all wordy in text maybe that meant that something was up. He didn’t want Isaac to think that he was still royally pissed about tonight. And since he just decided all of two seconds ago that the beta was alright, maybe he’d extend the little olive branch so-to-speak.

From: Stiles  
 _If you’re feeling all recovered and stuff, Scott’s coming over to hang tomorrow. There will be tons, and I mean TONS of food (probably curly fries and all the other junk that teenagers need to survive) and some movies. Feel free to join._

That’d do. It was kind of awkward but maybe he would just have to adjust and deal with the fact that sometimes his friendship with Scott had a third wheel. He’d come to terms with the whole Allison thing but that was different for guy friends; it wasn’t like Isaac and Scott where mooning over each other behind his back. Either way, maybe this would be good. Break the ice and they would actually do something normal tomorrow that had nothing at all to do with werewolves or hunters or whatever. Stiles thinks that they could use that. Hell, he could use that. Which, okay, he just spent the entire night by himself and he could have been playing WoW or reading or something equally normal but that wasn’t what he meant. He wanted to hang out with his BFF at least a little over this summer vacation. Was that really too much to ask for? 

With the little bit of relief he felt from knowing that at least most of them survived the night, Stiles figured that it was probably a good idea to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. He really told Scott after 11tomorrow for his own benefit. He didn’t really have a good record with sleep lately and only half of the issue had to do with werewolf problems or hell even werewolves using his bedroom like it was the freaking front door. Maybe he should get them all a bell or something for special uses during Stiles stalking hours.

Lifting himself from the chair, Stiles stretched his arms over his head before shuffling over to his bed and flopping onto it face first. And seriously, there was no better feeling in the world then doing that when exhausted. His bed was just the right sort of comfy, broken in in all the right places from years of use. He rolled over and pulled his phone back out to put it on the nightstand by his bed. Except he hesitated in doing so. Only getting a response from half of the werewolves in question didn’t exactly sit well with him. Even if they happened to be all sarcasm and berating over Stiles being too needy and invested in the goings on of the pack. He’d freaking take it.

He knew that maybe he should just let things lie, that he should just take it with a grain of salt. Fifty percent was better than nothing. Let things lie as they were. Consider it all water under the bridge. Keep his big mouth shut. 

Ha.

Screw it. Even if a certain alpha was going to continue to ignore him and just use him for his badass researching skills or whenever he wanted a human to saw off a freaking limb, Stiles was going to continue to pester and hopefully annoy him. They all had their gifts.

 

From: Stiles  
Derek:  
 _Alright Mister Sourwolf. I know you all survived the tracking thing or whatever it was you were doing. Y’know, since I don’t know whatever the hell was going on and I’m just the go-to knowledge seeker. Bully for me. And, really, I didn’t expect Jackson to answer me, but you? C’mon. It still would have been nice to hear it from you._

From: Stiles  
 _Even in one word or less._

From: Stiles  
 _See? I’m not asking for much just a syllable or two to let me know that you didn’t die or aren’t staving off a wolfsbane posioning thing and retching black stuff in the back of your train or whatever._

From: Stiles  
 _Seriously. It’s all about common curtesy._

From: Stiles  
 _If I’m not kept in the loop then I may just go off on my own and track down these new bad guys on my own and then I might get my fragile little neck broken._

From: Stiles  
 _And then how would you find out about the next thing that people are too lazy or too freaking inept to research?_

From: Stiles  
 _Think about it dude. You would be so screwed._

With a huff he left the phone drop gracelessly onto his chest and stared up at the ceiling. He was far too lazy to go shut off his desk lamp so it looked like he was just going to have some sort of night light thing going on tonight. That was fine with him. 

And seriously, what did Isaac mean when he texted Derek’s name in the middle of his first text? If it was a slip up the wolf could have deleted it, right? Or was it more of a hint without really saying what was behind it? If Stiles felt ballsy enough maybe he’d ask him if he showed up at their little hang session. Maybe.

Stiles was already starting to drift off when his phone vibrated, jolting him completely awake. He fumbled with it but finally picked it up and scrolled to his messages. Letting out a huff of air and rolling his eyes at the message he tossed the phone off to the empty side of the bed he didn’t usually sleep on.

From: Jackson  
 _You DO realize you’re coming off like some werewolf groupie, right?_

Stiles scoffed, shaking his head. Seriously, screw Jackson. Why did he wind up getting the bite again? Oh,right. Derek’s little foray into getting a pack by turning the first damaged teens he could find. And, really though, what was that about? Because if they were happy they wouldn’t feel the need to belong to his pack? As it was they needed some serious therapy... well, if they could find a psychiatrist that wouldn’t think they were all batshit crazy and have them locked up for the rest of their natural lives. Maybe that was what Stiles’ position in the pack was going to wind up being. Dear god. His life was going to seriously blow if he was going to have to talk to a bunch of werewolves about their fears of inadequacy and all of that crazy stuff they had buried deep down beneath the fur and fangs.


End file.
